An assassin and a wolf
by Asatoma
Summary: Set the day after Arya meets Jaqen, Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my 2nd story! It's set a day after Arya meets Jaqen for the first time. There will be spoilers. None of these characters are mine they all belong to George and HBO. Are you all exited for series 5?! I'm counting down the days! And Jaqen is returning! Please if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them, Enjoy :-)**

Arya knelt next to the trickling creek. She filled a cup with fresh water and took a large, grateful sip. They had been riding all day, Yoren had not even allowed them to stop for lunch. After their account with the king's guard they had all been on edge, Yoren the most and now it was more important than ever to reach the wall. _And reach Winterfell _Arya thought to herself. Part of her wished she could go all the way to the wall just so she could see Jon. He would muss her hair like he always used to. But it was Winterfell she needed to be most. It was home, it was were her family was. Arya saw a shadow kneel beside her and turned her head to observe Gendry's black hair and jawline.

"What did the gold cloaks want with _you?_" she asked him curiously, narrowing her eyes. He turned his brown eyes to her. He shrugged.

"If I knew I would tell you… why did you think they were after _you?_" He asked. She scowled taking another sip of her water.

"I'm not sharing _my _secrets if you won't share _yours" _Arya stood up squinting slightly at the receding sunrays. It would be dark soon.

"I'm not lying, I have no idea why they wanted me, ok" Gendry retorted also standing to face her. She looked up at his stubborn face. She couldn't detect a lie in his eyes although she found it oddly suspicious that the gold cloaks would be searching for him.

"Come on lets search for that firewood before Yoren has our backsides" Gendry said dismissing the conversation. Arya followed his lead and started picking up stray, scattered sticks.

They made their way back to the small clearing were they were camped. Their arms were piled with kindling and logs.

"About bloody time" Yoren snapped pushing them to a circle of rocks were they were to start a fire. Arya stretched and left Gendry and another boy Joe to take over. She walked over to a log and sat observing the boys walking around her, the donkeys huddling together for warmth, Yoren pacing back and forth ordering people about, the cage filled with Roge, Biter and the mysterious man _Jaqen H'ghar. _She had only met them briefly when Jaqen had asked her for water. He was strangely very courteous compared to his two companions. She watched him now leaning against the steel bars. His red hair hung loosely to his shoulders, the white streak gleaming in the darkening sky. His light blue eyes were closed, his jaw defined and stubble clung to his chin and upper lip. He was strangely _pretty _despite the dirt and grime that clung to his skin and tattered clothes. Arya gave a sad, ironic smile to herself. Here sat a man that was _pretty _while her the only actual girl in their camp had a _horse face. _Jaqen's astonishingly blue eyes suddenly snapped open to rest upon her. Her dark eyes widened in shock. It was as if he had known she had been looking at him all along. He smirked at her knowingly before turning his head slightly to the left to look at Roge who was arguing with Biter. She shook her head _he couldn't have known, his eyes were shut. _Yoren's sharp voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Having a nice sit down are we?" he said sarcastically. Arya taking the hint grumbled while standing up and followed him to help hand out the food portions. Her stomach ached in agony as she cut the rabbit up. They each only got the smallest taste, merely a mouthful but the smell was delicious. She added beans and fruit mixed in together on each boys plate and handed them out, careful she never gave a boy a second plate.

"Oh Arry is this _it?_" Hot pie asked glancing sadly down at his half-filled plate.

"Yes" Arya said in an exasperated voice. "Take it or leave it"

Hot Pie quickly snatched the plate from her. "I'll take it!"

Arya placed herself beside Gendry and forgetting all manners, used her fingers like the other boys to shovel the food into her eager mouth. All too soon it was gone and she looked around desperate for more.

"Arry you got any left overs?" Hot Pie called out to her staring greedily at her plate.

"No" she said tipping her empty plate upside down to prove it. His shoulders slumped and he glanced down at his clean plate sighing in defeat. The fire crackled with warmth and she found her eyes drooping sleepily as she stared into the flickering orange flames.

"Gendry, Joe" you take first watch. Yoren stated rising. Gendry rose next to her and followed Joe to their lookout spot. Soon after Arya all too willingly stood with the other boys and dragged herself to her saddle bag were her thin blanket lay. Her eyes caught the cage of the three prisoners as she passed. They had been fed but she saw their water jugs were cast aside empty. She glanced at her saddle bag and then back at them. She sighed making up her mind and changed direction and walked towards their cage. The other boys took no notice of her they were all already half asleep. Their bums and hands sore from riding all day and their stomachs still growling for food. As she drew nearer Jaqen turned his head watching her curiously. She stopped just before the cage standing on the balls of her feet ready to jump back if one of them lashed out at her. To her relief she saw Roge and Biter had already fallen into a tangled heap on the floor of the cage. Their grunting snores only just reached her ears.

"A lovely boy is not tired?" Jaqen asked his blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. Arya stifled a yawn.

"I'm _very _tired"

"Why does a boy not sleep instead of conversing with a _dangerous _man then?" he asked smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him. _Was he dangerous? Well he must be, why else was he locked up?_ She wondered what he had done. She knew they took rapists, thieves and traitors into the nights watch. He must have done something _really _bad to deserve to be in this cage. Suddenly she was not so sure if it was such a good idea to come over here.

"What did you do to get in here?" she asked suspiciously. He smiled mischievously and pulled his head off the bars he was leaning on to lean in closer to her.

"A man was hired to _murder _another" he whispered looking at her for her reaction. Arya took a small step back.

"Who did you kill?" she asked, dark eyes wide. He leant back observing her.

"A man cannot say"

"Why not?" She snapped.

"A man has secrets he would rather keep to himself as does a boy" he whispered, his breath sending small puffs of icy air into the sky. Arya inhaled sharply. _He couldn't know_, _he couldn't know she was a girl, she had been so careful, only Yoren knew and he would never tell Jaqen. _

"I don't have secrets" she hissed taking another step away from him. He only smirked. Arya quickly cast around for a topic to change the subject.

"You said you were from Lorath?" she finally asked. He tilted his head back a little and nodded.

"Yes"

"If I fill your cup with water will you tell me about Lorath?" she asked, Arya couldn't help but remember that Syrio was from a free city as well.

"If you fill a man's cup tonight, a man will tell you everything tomorrow"

"How can I trust you?"

"A man swears it, by the old gods and new and the red god too" he said sincerely holding out his cup. She considered and bit her lip before finally making a decision. She took the cup from him and turned to walk to her own water skin. She poured half its contents into his cup and then quietly snuck back over sleeping bodies. She was relieved to see Yoren was snoring softly. Her eyes met with Jaqens as she handed the cup to him. He took a large swig and sighed.

"Ahhh… a man thanks a boy" he said taking another sip. Arya nodded and turned to go find her own place on the ground with the other boys.

"Sleep well lovely boy" his voice was low and smooth like silk. His Accent only slightly pronounced. She paused and turned to look at him.

"Night Jaqen" and with that she finally dragged her sleepy feet over to her bag. Unlatched the saddle bag, pulled out an old moth eaten woollen blanket and found a clear space in between two boys. A tree root lay underneath her but she hardly noticed. Just before her eyes flickered shut she whispered her names. _Dunsen, Polliver, Raff the sweetling, The hound, Ser Meryn, Joffrey, Cersie. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Everyone looking forward to Easter?! Anyways here is chapter 2, Enjoy :-)**

Arya awoke to Yorens harsh voice.  
"UP, GET UP" Arya groaned and sat up. Her back ached from the tree root she had been lying on and her hands were raw from riding. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The boys surrounding her were doing the same. Gendry had already rolled up his blanket and was stuffing it into his saddle bag but Hot Pie hadn't even opened his eyes. Arya groaned as she stood up, she grabbed her think blanket and stumbled over yawning bodies to get to her horse. The small dappled grey pony stood sleepily, she rubbed its fetlock and then started saddling up. After being brought up to ride horses she was quicker than the others to prepare the horse for their journey which suited her because it meant she had time to go off in the trees to make water. She casually walked back past the boys who were now struggling with the girth straps and stirrups to enter the thick bushland. She caught eyes with the three men in the cage. Roge called out to her, Biter snarled showing of rotten, crooked teeth and Jaqen H'ghar only smirked. She tried to ignore them and hurried her step. Finally when she could no longer see the camp she quickly squatted pulling down her trousers. On her way back Jaqen held out his cup.

"Lovely boy?" he asked eyes glinting. She hesitated and then snatched the cup from him to fill it with water. Gendry had seen and came over to her as she was filling it.

"Why are you giving _them _water?"

"They haven't been given any" She replied. Gendry sighed. "Arry your too soft hearted your acting like a _girl." _He had meant it as an insult but he had made her more alarmed then offended.

"I am NOT acting like a GIRL" she retorted. "They don't let _girls _on the wall" But then something in Gendry's face changed. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in a look of realisation. Arya's heart sank.

"_You are…" He whispered astonished. _

"What NO I'M NOT" Arya's heart was beating rapidly and she felt sick. _Half of em will turn you in and the other half will rape ya before giving you to the queen. _But Gendry was different, could she trust him.

"Pull out your cock and take a piss then"

"I don't need to take a piss"

"What coz you don't have a cock to piss with"

Arya was getting desperate now. "Ok, alright I'll tell you everything ok, not here though" She said looking around. Gendry's eyes widened even more at her confirmation.

"Over here" she gestured to the edge of the forest. Gendry followed her. They ducked behind a tree.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone ok?"

"I promise"

"Ok my names not Arry its Arya…. _Arya Stark, _Yorens taking me home to Winterfell_" _Gendrys mouth fell open.

"W-what? Stark? Wasn't your father the hand? The traitor?"

"He wasn't a traitor" she said angrily.

"That means you're a noble woman then"

"What, no I'm not"

"You were brought up with maids and lords, you're a highborn…..listen all that stuff I said about pulling out your cock..I didn't mean it..Mlady"

"I am not your lady"

Gendry started laughing and Arya finally joined in too.

"Come on we better go before Yoren notices" She said and went back to continue filling up Jaqens cup.

"Ohhh I see now" Gendry muttered next to her.

"What?"

"That's why your getting _him _water isnt it! You _fancy _him!" Gendry snuffled in laughs at her expression.

"What no!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"BOYS, QUIT MUCKING AROUND AND HELP HOT PIE WITH HIS SADDLE" Yoren roared at them. Gendry went over to a confused Hot Pie while Arya approached the cage.

"YOU LITTLE _FUCKER, GIVE US BEER!" _Biter screamed while snarling.

"This isn't for _you" _she spat.

"I'll TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD AND FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT WITH MY COCK"

"No you won't, I would have killed you before you got the chance" she yelled back.

Roge chimed in along with Biter as they threatened her.

"Quiet" Jaqens voice purred just above a whisper but the effect was immediate. Both Roge and Biter stopped and averted their eyes, both scrambling as far away from him as they could get. Arya gaped at him. Jaqen held her gaze, his lips curled upwards.

"A man has said he is dangerous" Arya looked at the whimpering figures of the two bullies. They were both bigger then Jaqen but the cowered like sheep at a whisper from his lips. She looked over him and could see no weapon. What could he have done to make them so afraid?

"You don't frighten me" she said and found she meant it.

He grinned slowly showing off beautiful white teeth.

As she passed him his cup he leant in close to whisper into her ear, the smell of spices mixed with sunlight hit her and his breath was hot on her hair.

"A girl is very brave…although that makes sense.. she is a _Stark _after all" She recoiled at that, eyes widened fearfully. She was sure he hadn't heard her talking to Gendry and he couldn't of lip read, they were behind a tree.

He took a slow sip of water and smirked.

"Now tell me lovely _boy, _are you afraid now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update Iv'e been sooooo busy. Thankyou all so much for your reviews its great to hear back :) heres chapter 3. Enjoy :-)**

Arya had avoided Jaqen H'ghar the whole day. Gendry had noticed her disposure but she waved him off saying she would tell him later when they were out of ear shot. She felt sick in the stomach and feared to even look at Jaqen now. He hadn't told anyone yet and she was devising a plan to leave before he decided too. But Yoren was taking her home. And oh how she longed to be home. They ate on the road again and it was Arya's task once again to distribute the food. Maybe it was because Yoren knew her real identity and trusted the stark girl more than the thieving, lying boys but she was allowed access to their storage. As she was untying a bag full of apples on one of the wagons she caught Jaqen H'ghars blue gaze. Her breath caught in her throat but she forced herself not to look away. She did not want to play the weakling anymore. She was not afraid. Or so she told herself. _Fear cuts deeper than swords. _

"A man's lips are sealed" he murmured as she looked at him. Her eyes narrowed.

"HURRY UP WITH THAT FOOD ARRY" Hot Pie called out, his greedy eyes devouring the open sack of apples. She quickly grabbed the bag and passed Jaqen. She paused as she drew beside him and looked him straight in the face.

"If you more than mention it I'll kill you" and with that she rode away. Jaqen H'ghar smirked in amusement as she drew further and further away from him. _The girl really did have more courage than sense. _

They finally stopped as it was too dark to ride on. Arya dismounted groaning. Her backside ached and she felt stiffer than ever. The other boys were complaining loudly as they unsaddled. Arya led her small tiny pony to the shelter of a tree and patted him. She fed him half the wormy apple from lunch she had stored in her pocket. He munched on it gratefully and she left the exhausted little horse to fall asleep at his will. Yoren had shot down a bird with his bow and arrow and one of the boys was helping him cook it over a crackling fire. Gendry found her sitting on a log and sat next to her groaning. "God, I'm sore" he complained stretching his legs. "What were you so concerned about today?" he half whispered while flexing his feet.

"Jaqen knows who I am" she whispered back, her gaze wandering to the back of a head full of red and hair. Gendry startled at that and stared at her with wide eyes.

"How'd he find out?" he asked shocked. Arya raised her shoulders.

"I have no idea… I think he knew before I told you"

"What if he tells? Should you ask Yoren to slit his throat in the middle of the night?" Arya shook her head. "No, he said he wouldn't tell anyone… and I'm not sure Yoren could kill him… he must be really good at fighting or something, biter and roge whimpered like little girls when he looked at them"

"How do'ya know he's not lying? Why wouldn't he tell anyone?"

Arya observed Jaqens distant figure propped up against the cold bars of the cage. "I dunno, why would he tell anyone?"

"For money, to make trouble, to get himself out of that cage" Gendry listed each thing on his finger and looked like he could have gone on another 10 fingers before Arya cut him off.

"I just have a feeling he won't say anything and plus if he does I'll put a sword through his neck" She hissed and got up stalking off to find more firewood.

After dinner as they were all purched around the smouldering fire clutching cups of boiling water to warm their hands Yoren started to sing in a low drawling voice. It was a song Arya had not heard before but Hot Pie and a few others seemed to know the words.

"_Give me some gold, some gold_

_Give me a glimmer before I grow old, grow old_

_Ever since I was a boy I've always done what I was told_

_What I was told, was told_

_Ohhhhhhhhh _

_Except that time_

_The day was so fine, so fine_

_The sun was up in a shine, a shine_

_And a girl walked past all pretty and sweet_

_She looked so lovely and petite_

_I couldn't resist_

_I grabbed her by her wrist_

_And we danced in the meadow that night_

_Ohhhhhhhhh that night that night_

Their voices rose together and soon more boys joined. Arya felt her lids droop as she listened.

_Her lips were red, so very red_

_And under those clothes she shed, she shed_

_Well they were softer than me bed, me bed!_

_And I rocked her till she was dead, was dead!_

_But when she asked me to wed, to wed_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I ran off into the night!_

_Give me some gold, some gold_

_Give me a glimmer before I grow too old, too old_

_I know I've done wrong_

_But as I sing this song_

_I realise I would do it all over again_

_Just feel those breasts again! _

The song finished and the boys laughed. "Orite! We have a big day tomorrow I suggest yous get some sleep. Arry, Hot Pie first watch" Yoren yelled.

"Aw but Yoren I don't think I can keep me eyes open a second longer" Hot Pie whined yawning.

"I'll take first watch with Arry" Gendry piped up. Yoren nodded and clapped his hands.

"BED"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I'll be away for 2 weeks overseas so i'll post all the chapters Iv'e written before I go, have a happy Easter everyone!**

Arya sat next to Gendry, her breath swirled like smoke in the frosty air whenever she exhaled. "So you just gonna leave when we get near Winterfell?" Gendry asked shivering.

"I'm not sure… I think maybe Yoren will take me up personally, my mother and brother will give him wagons full of provisions to last the rest of the trip"

"Must be nice… having a home" Gendry said looking out into the dark night. Arya thought she noticed a hint of sadness in his breath.

"Yeah… it is nice, I just hope we get there"

"We will, Yoren will make sure of that, even with the red cloaks chasing us" They sat in silence both enraptured in their own private thoughts. Arya suddenly stood making Gendry jump.

"Where are you going?"

"Jaqen promised me a story"

"We're meant to keep watch"

"Theres nothing coming" Arya started walking off and after a moment's hesitation Gendry stood and followed. Arya found him, in his usual position, head resting against the bars. His eyes flickered open as she approached.

"I'll hear that story now" Arya whispered and pulled a log upright to make a seat. Gendry eyed Jaqen warily before doing the same.

"A girl brings another?" Arya scowled.

"This is Gendry, and don't call me a girl"

"You are the one with the Bulls helmet, no?" Gendry grunted still eying Jaqen. Jaqen smirked.

He turned his astonishingly blue eyes back to Arya. "You wish to hear about a man's hometown no?"

"Yes"

Jaqen stroked the stubble on his chin. "Well to start with, Lorath is a beautiful place. It is surrounded by oceans but is only a month's trip to Braavos. We have no king there, no leader-"

"So who runs the city?" Arya asked confused.

"The people"

"But people can't, they would squabble. Master Luwin once said you need a leader to make decisions, otherwise no decisions are ever made"

"This master Luwin is not a wise man"

"He is, he has a chain forged of metals, he's the wisest man I know"

"Just so… but why did he say many people can't agree on a decision together?"

"Because everyone has a different opinion" Gendry joined.

"Not everyone can be happy" Arya added.

"Why not?"

"Well because… they just can't" Jaqen considered them both before leaning in slightly.

"If everyone has a say than everyone can be happy. It may take longer for a decision to be made but it is always the right one… kings they tend to act before thinking. This is neither fair nor wise." Arya reflected on his words and found they did make sense. Robert had acted quickly, and she hadn't gotten a say. Lady had died because of a quick choice… and the butcher's boy… the hound had killed him too.

"Suddenly Yoren's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he growled grabbing them both by their hair. Arya winced in pain.

"You're meant to be taking watch not talking to prisoners. I'll have ya hides for this"

"Do not blame them" Jaqens smooth voice made Yoren stop pulling them. "A man bet he could out stare the longest without blinking at them. They would be marked as cowards if they did not agree to play"

"A fucking _staring contest, _you risked all our lives to beat this-"but his voice trailed off as the sound of hooves galloping started to draw closer. They all took a sharp intake of breath and Yoren dropped his hands back from their hair. "Fuck" he cursed and suddenly the camp was awake and bubbling. Sleeping boys were scrambling out of their beds grabbing weapons, Yoren was shouting orders, Horses galloped out of the trees, arrows flew and somehow fire flamed up around them. Gendry had run off in the muck and Arya's heart pounded as smoke swirled in her lungs. She took a deep breath conveying the screaming and fighting men around her. _Fear cuts deeper than swords. _She unsheathed needle and set her eyes determined ahead.

A loud yell made her turn back "BOY, LOVELY BOY, FREE US" Jaqen yelled at her pounding his fists against the bars. She hesitated looking back to the crowded camp.

"A MAN CAN FIGHT" She quickly made up her mind and ran grabbing an axe, she passed it through the bars to Jaqen and then turned to run into the mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, sorry no Jqen is this one, but I promise he'll show up soon ;) Enjoy :-)**

Arya sat in the stinking muck. She looked around at the empty gazes that surrounded her. These people had lost everything, their homes, their family even their hope. Arya too was giving up. She felt miserable. She was stinking, hungry and her throat felt as dry as parchment. She had been so close to home, to Bran and Rickon, to her mother, to Rob. But like everything else that had been snatched away from her. Yoren had been killed along with many other boys. Jaqen H'ghar had disappeared and Arya was stuck, locked up once again in the Lannisters hands. At least they did not know who she was. She thought bitterly. Everyday The Tickler would walk past. They all avoided his eye, tried to force themselves to become invisible. But everyday there was one less. And more of a chance of getting picked. They would be asked questions while being tortured. If they didn't answer they died. If they answered they died. If they lied they died. If they told the truth they died. Either way you would end up dead. Arya glimpsed The Tickler stomping towards them. His cold eyes were set on them and his mouth curved into his face in a thin hard line.

Whimpers started up around her. One woman lay on her stomach and covered her face with her hands. Arya looked down. _NOT ME, NOT ME, NOT ME _they all chanted inside their head and Arya joined their silent mantra. He walked up and down 6 times before stopping. They all watched in petrified fear as he raised his hand. Arya's heart clenched in her throat as his finger set on Gendry. Gendry's face turned white. "NO" she screamed crying but he was already being pulled away. "DON'T, YOU CAN'T, STOP" She screamed. The Tickler ignored her and they forced Gendry into a seat. Arya watched, she felt unattached to the world as they strapped his arms. Fear bubbled in her throat and she could not make any sense of words.

Suddenly a voice brought her back to reality.

"Whats this?" Arya's heart once again lurched as she looked up into none other than Tywin Lannister's blue eyes and blonde hair sitting upon a white horse.

"We weren't expectin' you til' tomorrow me lord" A man standing beside the tickler said coming forward to take the reins of his horse.

"Evidently not" He dismounted and walked towards the filthy group.

"Why aren't these prisoners in the cells?" He asked and walked past observing them. Arya caught his eye and quickly looked down praying to all the gods he would not recognize her.

"Cells are over flowing me lord, they won't be here for long, after we interrogate them we usually just…" His voice faded off as he caught the look Tywin was giving him.

"Are we so well maned that we can afford to discard abled young bodies and skilled labourers?" He asked through clenched teeth. The man was silent. It was then that Arya noticed needle sitting aside another man's hip. It was the same man who had killed Lommy. Anger bubbled up inside her. Tywin caught sight of Gendry tied to a chair and he approached him.

"You, you have a trade?"

"Smith me lord" Gendry said meekly relief flooding his eyes. It was then that the man who had needle caught Arya staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT?" he yelled and aimed a fist at her which she easily ducked. Tywin turned at the commotion. The man unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her. "Kneel or I'll carve ya lungs out boy" He threatened. Arya took a step back but did not kneel. Tywin walked towards them watching her.

"You'll do no such thing" he stated smiling as he rested his arms against the fence they were locked inside. "This one's a girl, you idiot" The man's eyes widened and he looked at Tywin before lowering his sword. "Your dressed as a boy, why?" He asked her and Arya quickly said

"Safer to Travel my lord"

"Smart" he nodded in approval. "More than I can say for this lot" He gestured behind him and the guards looked down angrily. Tywin then turned away, "Get these lot to work" he paused "And bring the girl…I need a new cup bearer"


End file.
